


PARA QUÉ SIRVE TWITTER SI NO

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki son actores que viven una doble vida, pero ahora alguien está dispuesto a desenmascararlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PARA QUÉ SIRVE TWITTER SI NO

**Author's Note:**

> (Nota de la autora: Los Js están casados con sus mujeres, pero sin hijos porqué no me gusta meter a niños en estas cosas. En este caso, serían los padres de los perros.)

El móvil de Dan Spilo, el manager del actor Jared Padalecki, no dejaba de sonar. El hombre prefería no contestar porqué sabía perfectamente que se trataba de la prensa buscando sus comentarios sobre lo sucedido. Tenía que llamar a Jared pero no se atrevía. Además, eran altas horas de la madrugada y su representado estaría descansando tras un largo día de rodaje. Sabía que se levantaba sobre las 6 de la mañana y a las 7 estaba listo para que el chófer lo recogiera de vuelta al set. Mejor dicho, los recogiera. A Dan Spilo siempre se le olvidaba que Jared compartía apartamento en Vancouver con su costar Jensen Ackles.

Los teléfonos de la oficina de Suzanne Gomez en Los Angeles no dejaban de sonar. La publicista de la CW había contestado las llamadas de Jim Michaels, Robert Singer e incluso la de Jeremy Carver que simplemente se había dedicado a reírse a carcajadas desde el otro lado de la línea. No deseaba hablar con la prensa, ni siquiera con sus amigos periodistas y, mucho menos, deseaba hablar con una enfurecida Danneel Ackles. Pero también sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que hacer algo. No se podía negar la evidencia, ni cambiar las palabras, ni borrar lo dicho porqué ya lo había visto todo el mundo. Algo así corría como la pólvora en las redes sociales y finalmente estallaba. Se preparó otro café, no había dormido nada. Había trabajado hasta tarde y, cuando se disponía a marcharse a su casa, descubrió lo que acababa de suceder. Era su trabajo arreglarlo, tal y como le había dicho Jim Michaels, pero tampoco tenía arreglo ya, tal y como le había dicho Bob Singer. Se sospechaba, se rumoreaba y ahora se había confirmado. 

……………………………….

 

Icky bajó las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo con rapidez. Sus hermanitos Oscar, Indy y Sadie dormían plácidamente sobre la alfombra del salón. A sus papás no les gustaba que andasen por las habitaciones pero tampoco se enfadaban mucho si les desobedecían. Icky había subido a investigar y había escuchado los ruidos provenientes del dormitorio de sus papás: papá Jensen gruñía y papá Jared emitía los mismos sonidos que cuando salía a correr y se lo llevaba con él. Icky sabía que no debía molestarlos, que estaban haciendo algo que él no entendía pero que a sus papás gustaba mucho porqué lo hacían casi todas las noches.  
Olisqueó a sus hermanitos y, finalmente, se tumbó junto a ellos. No tardaría en hacerse de día, papá Jensen bajaría para pasear con él y Oscar, y papá Jared pasearía a Indy y Sadie. Indy podía ser un poco impaciente y hacerse pipí en el rellano de su casa pero papá Jared no lo reñía, papá Jared nunca se enfadaba, simplemente los señalaba con el dedo y limpiaba los destrozos.

…………………………………….

 

Jensen Ackles estaba agarrado y pegado a su compañero de serie, Jared Padalecki. Las piernas enroscadas en su cintura y las manos bien colocadas en su espalda para no caerse. Jared lo sostenía en el aire mientras embestía contra él, metiendo y sacando su pene del culo de Jensen. Con sus fuertes brazos lo hacía subir y bajar sobre su miembro con movimientos rítmicos. Jensen apretaba más su abrazo por temor a resbalarse, sus cuerpos sudorosos hacían que la fricción fuera más placentera pero también que fuera más fácil que acabaran los dos en el suelo con un buen golpe. Copular de esa manera no era muy cómodo pero era jodidamente excitante. A Jensen le gustaba que Jared tomara el control de vez en cuanto y que se comportara como un troglodita con él.  
Habían llegado tarde del rodaje aquella noche, habían cenado algo ligero y se habían ido a la cama. La cuidadora ya había sacado a los perros, jugaron un poco con ellos mientras se desvestían y se ponían sus pijamas, pero los mandaron al piso de abajo en cuanto estuvieron listos. Antes de meterse en la cama, Jared dijo que tenía que hacer algo. Se sentó en el escritorio frente a uno de los ordenadores y se puso a escribir.  
\- Voy a contestar algunos tweets de las fans. – le dijo con una sonrisa.  
\- De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho. – Jensen cogió el guión para el siguiente día y lo repasó mientras se tumbaba en la cama.  
Jared no tardó en reunirse con él sobre el blando colchón. Se abrazaron, apagaron las luces y se quedaron dormidos.  
A las pocas horas, Jensen se despertó porqué una mano estaba acariciando su verga.  
\- Jared, deberíamos dormir que nos espera un día duro mañana. – protestó pero no con demasiada convicción.  
\- Ni te imaginas lo duro que va a ser el día – rió – Y hablando de durezas, mi polla lo está muy mucho.  
Jensen no podía resistirse a esa voz sexy, a esas caricias atrevidas, a ese cuerpo musculoso que se frotaba contra el suyo. Jared era insaciable, le gustaba el sexo y lo disfrutaba. El había sido más recatado hasta que lo conoció. Cuando llegó a Hollywood con 18 años se soltó la melena en todos los sentidos: drogas, alcohol, chicos, chicas, quería probarlo todo, experimentar. Pronto descubrió que no le iba todo eso y, afortunadamente, salió de un mundo que había llevado a otros como él a la tumba. Tuvo una novia durante unos meses pero siempre supo que su preferencia eran los hombres así que rompió con ella. Durante su época en Days Of Our Lives se enamoró de uno de sus compañeros de reparto, mantuvo una larga relación con él que acabó fatal y se juró a sí mismo no volver a liarse jamás con otro actor. Pero entonces Supernatural y Jared llegaron a su vida. El resto era historia.  
\- Más despacio, Jay, más despacio. – le gimoteaba. Su hermano en la ficción se había tragado su rabo hasta la garganta y le estaba proporcionando la mamada de su vida. No tardó en correrse en su boca soltando un ¡mierda! que seguramente había asustado a los perros. Jared entonces se levantó de la cama, se limpió de forma exagerada los restos de semen de las comisuras de los labios y se dirigió al cuarto de baño en busca del lubricante. Jensen se había quedado inmóvil sobre la cama, todavía aturdido por el orgasmo y no se percató que Jared, al volver a entrar en la habitación, ponía la cámara del ordenador en marcha enfocando hacia él.  
Jared se lo follaba salvajemente en la cama haciendo mucho ruido. A Jensen, en los momentos que su próstata no era machacada por el pene de Jared y podía pensar, se le ocurría que parecía más que estuviera actuando que tirándoselo de verdad, pero tal vez era porqué hacer de actor porno ponía a Jared. Luego acabaron de pie, en medio de la habitación. Esta vez los gemidos de Jared sonaban más reales cada vez que lo empitonaba con fuerza. Finalmente tuvo que apoyarlo contra la pared para acabar la faena. Jensen se había vuelto a correr con la polla atrapada entre sus torsos, ni siquiera se la había tocado con las yemas de los dedos. Se estaba dando cabezazos en la pared porqué las lucecitas del orgasmo seguían flotando a su alrededor y Jared parecía un poseso mientras lo empotraba y se corría entre gritos. Suerte tenían que el apartamento estaba insonorizado si no más de una noche habrían despertado a los vecinos.  
Cayeron al suelo, uno sobre otro, y permanecieron allí un rato tratando de calmar sus respiraciones. Al cabo de unos minutos, Jared se levantó y anunció que iba a ducharse, que ya no iba a dormir a aquellas horas.  
\- Eres un cabrón – le gritó Jensen mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo a causa del sexo gimnástico que acababan de tener – Guy va a mosquearse porqué no creo que pueda rodar las escenas de acción. Me has dejado baldado.  
Jared se duchó con rapidez y salió del cuarto envuelto en el albornoz. Se acercó al ordenador, apagó la cámara y tecleó “guardar grabación”.  
Jensen se había vuelto a tumbar en la cama.  
\- ¿Y si digo que estoy enfermo? Aunque Misha rodó aquella vez incluso vomitando y tú rodaste con la muñeca rota.  
\- No te preocupes – le dijo su compañero de serie mientras se sentaba en la cama – tampoco creo que vayamos a rodar mucho hoy. Anda, date una buena ducha caliente, te sentará bien.  
Jensen se levantó, lo señaló amenazante con el dedo y respondió:  
\- Esta me la pagarás, Padalecki.  
Jared sonrió ampliamente, sus atractivos hoyuelos a plena vista:  
\- Lo estoy deseando.  
En cuanto oyó el sonido de la ducha, Jared se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de su móvil, solían dejarlos en silencio para que llamadas innecesarias no molestaran su descanso. Como suponía, tenía miles de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, principalmente de Gomez y Spilo, y un wassapp de Gen que era un emoticón con los pulgares hacia arriba. Por ahora, no iba a contestar a nadie, esperaría hasta que hubiera hablado con Jensen y decidieran cómo actuar.  
Este salió del baño desnudo y se puso unos bóxers y una camiseta que sacó de uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Jared lo observó, estaba delicioso con el cabello mojado y despeinado, la piel algo sonrosada del agua demasiado caliente y los labios todavía enrojecidos e hinchados por los besos.  
\- Tengo que enseñarte algo – le dijo.  
Jensen lo miró extrañado, Jared se sentó frente al ordenador, entró en su cuenta de twitter e hizo señas a su novio para que se acercara. Este así lo hizo. Jared le mostró su último tweet:  
“Jensen y yo estamos juntos. De esa manera. Somos pareja, estamos enamorados. Todo lo demás es una farsa. Soy gay. El también.”  
Ackles se quedó con la mirada fija en la pantalla sin siquiera pestañear.  
\- Lo envié anoche. Ahora ya debe saberlo hasta la reina de Inglaterra. Tengo el teléfono lleno de llamadas. La prensa debe estar sacando humo, a Spilo le habrá dado un infarto y Suzanne estará pensando la manera de taparlo. Pero me he curado en salud, acabo de grabar nuestra sesión amatoria de esta madrugada. Si Gomez o la CW quieren que me desdiga, que lo niegue con alguna estúpida excusa como que me han hackeado, les amenazaré con filtrar la sex tape a la red.  
Jensen lo miró entonces a él, pestañeó varias veces, Jared no estaba muy seguro si iba a ponerse a llorar o a gritarle, le sorprendió que se pusiera a reír a carcajadas.  
\- Amor mío – siguió Jared – Estoy muy cansado de todo, nuestra vida se ha convertido en un circo. Somos reclusos en este apartamento porqué no podemos dejarnos ver juntos, tengo que fingir que amo a Genevieve cuando no es así, exactamente igual que tú con Danneel.

Jensen no dejaba de reírse. Se había tirado boca arriba sobre la cama y no paraba de reír. Jared temía que se hubiera trastornado de golpe.  
\- Sé que debería habértelo consultado antes de hacer una cosa así pero ya sabes cómo soy…  
\- A mí madre le dará algo – fue lo que respondió Jensen entre risas – Danneel debe estar frotándose las manos por la cantidad de publicidad que va a proporcionarle todo esto.  
\- Entonces ¿te parece bien? – Jared se levantó de la silla del escritorio y se sentó junto a él en la cama.  
\- Me hubiera parecido mejor que lo hubiéramos anunciado durante un panel en una convención, pero así también está bien. ¿Para qué sirve twitter si no?  
Jared le acarició el brazo.  
\- No va a ser fácil. Divorcio, reparto de bienes, todo eso. La serie probablemente será cancelada y corremos el riesgo que nadie nos contrate por lo sucedido. Pero prefiero ser feliz a tú lado durante el resto de mi vida que una estrella más de Hollywood manejada por los poderes.  
Jensen se incorporó, lo cogió de la mano.  
\- ¿Quién sabe? La serie tendrá ahora más morbo y, por tanto, más audiencia, puede durar años. Si no es así, tenemos nuestros vinos y nuestro proyecto del bar Winchester.  
Lo besó con dulzura en los labios, en la frente y continuó:  
\- Jay, sabes que no hay nada en este mundo que prefiera más que estar a tu lado mi vida entera. Te amo con locura. Tal vez deberíamos haber hecho esto antes, antes de que las cosas se complicaran, antes de nuestros matrimonios, pero éramos jóvenes y estábamos asustados. Más vale tarde que nunca, esta situación nos habría acabado destruyendo.  
Jared asintió a sus palabras.  
\- Ahora vistámonos y vayamos al set como si nada hubiera pasado. Michaels estará allí seguro hecho un basilisco pero nos enfrentaremos a él. Nos enfrentaremos juntos a lo que haga falta.  
\- Por algo somos los hermanos Winchester – añadió Jared.  
……………………………….

Oscar, Icky, Sadie e Indy estaban muy contentos aquella mañana porqué sus papás también lo estaban. Les habían permitido entrar en la cocina mientras desayunaban y les daban trozos de bacon o de tostadas untadas con mantequilla cuando acercaban sus hocicos a la mesa. Sus papás hablaban animadamente y reían mucho. De vez en cuando, les acariciaban el lomo, lo que los ponía muy alegres y les hacía mover las colas incontroladamente. Daisy, la cuidadora, no tardaría en llegar igual que el hombre gordo que venía a buscar a sus papás para llevárselos al set. A veces se los llevaban a ellos también y los dejaban jugar entre los focos y los decorados. La gente era muy buena allí.  
Daisy también era muy buena. Llegó y felicitó a los papás, los abrazó y lloró un poco. Después, dio besos a Oscar y a sus hermanitos. Papá Jensen les dijo que se portaran bien, que pronto se marcharían todos juntos a Austin, a la casa del lago a pasar el verano donde podrían correr, nadar y divertirse hasta caer rendidos. Se despidió de ellos y salió por la puerta cogiendo de la mano a papá Jared.

FIN


End file.
